


Flour

by beloniika



Series: D R A B B L E S [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo was fleeing in the kitchen like a busy bee: the voice about his ability at cooking spread quickly from friend to friend, and he soon found himself starting a small catering service. Jongin loved watching him when he cooked, so busy and totally absorbed by his passion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flour

“Mmmmmh, what is this wonderful aroma?” Jongin asked out loud, entering the small yet cozy and welcoming apartment he shared with his boyfriend Kyungsoo.

“Cookies!” the other shouted back from the kitchen.

Jongin took his coat and shoes off, and rolling his shirt’s sleeves up he headed to the kitchen with a bright smile that only Kyungsoo managed to achieve without effort.

“What are they for, this time?” he asked, sitting on a tall stool in a smooth motion.

“For Mrs Woo’s baby shower,” Kyungsoo replied, batting his boyfriend’s hand away when he reached for one of the cookies that were cooling off. Kyungsoo was fleeing in the kitchen like a busy bee: the voice about his ability at cooking spread quickly from friend to friend, and he soon found himself starting a small catering service. Jongin loved watching him when he cooked, so busy and totally absorbed by his passion.

Jongin looked at the first batch of baked gingerbread babies on the table, admiring Kyungsoo’s patience and ability at decorating, if the few already decorated ones were an indication.

“And it’s a boy, uh?” he noticed the blue icing.

“Yes,” the amateur _pâtissier_ affirmed with a sweet smile, almost maternal.

“Need some help?” Jongin offered.

“Oh, yes, thank you,” Kyungsoo looked at him relieved whilst whipping the dough for more cookies, “Roll and cut the dough, while I continue decorating the cookies,” he said, handing his impromptu assistant the bowl and grabbing one of the pastry bags he filled with colored icing.

Jongin washed his hands and covered them with some flour to work the dough as best as he could, passing the rolling pin to make the dough thick enough and finally cutting it (“Work it more!”, “It’s not enough, make it thinner!”, “Okay, now you can cut it.”) using the baby-shaped cookie cutter Kyungsoo made with aluminum containers (he still had scratches on his fingers from his first attempts at cutting and shaping it).

Jongin subtly looked at his boyfriend to be sure he could pick some dough–so inviting, he almost prefers it to the final product, not to mention cake batters .

“Ah!” the other warned without looking up.

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo from the corner of the eye, sensing a smile tugging at his lips: he was so in love with this tiny and fierce young man, with his big expressive eyes, with his delicacies, his sense of humor and his melodic voice, but mostly for his patience towards a quite sullen and silent guy like himself.

“Okay, I’m done cutting. What can—” Jongin started asking, when the timer went off and another batch of cookies was ready.

Kyungsoo hopped off the stool and grabbed a pot holder, taking the baking tray out of the oven and placing it on the counter, accentuating the nice smell of cookies in the kitchen. Jongin silently moved closer and hugged him from behind, leaning  forward to kiss the top of his head.

“My amazing cook,” he said, smile hidden by the shorter male’s soft dark locks. Kyungsoo spun to be able to wrap his arms around Jongin’s strong neck and returned the smile, pecking his lips as a reward for the help.

“Can I eat one now?” Jongin asked eyeing the inviting freshly baked cookies. Kyungsoo pretended to be upset by his partner’s sudden lack of interest towards him and flicked his nose.

“You had some flour on your nose,” Kyungsoo said, Bambi eyes and fake-innocent smile and all.

Instead of retorting, Jongin kissed the tip of his nose.

“You had some flour on your nose,” he parroted, smiling brightly in the kiss he received from his Kyungsoo.


End file.
